Today, set-top boxes (“STBs”) use WiFi for video distribution within the home, but such set-top boxes do not currently share bandwidth between set-top boxes. In addition, some STBs use a licensed spectrum with a gateway device to provide video content. However, these STBs have not been used with a combination of licensed and unlicensed spectrum to deliver video content from a combined device. With the advent of more STBs being deployed in the home, it will become more important to provide higher quality bandwidth.
The embodiments disclosed herein are directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.